Siren and Icarus
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: A monster museum has two strange residents, the daughter of the first siren and a boy with wings. They meet and the siren decides to find her family while the boy with wings tries to get the siren to fall in love, the one thing she refuses to do.
1. The Meeting

My mother was the first Siren. She didn't kill sailors with her voice, until my father came along. She fell in love. She tried to make him fall in love with her, but she was only to fail. One night she sang songs to herself about her love for the sailor. He heard them as he walked back into town after a long night at the tavern. He ran to my mother and into the sea. He and my mother collided into an embrace of love alas, the sailor couldn't swim, and soon drowned. She mourned him and took her anger out on all of the sailors on the Aegean. Soon she found out that she was pregnant with me. We would drown sailors together until a ship of soldiers was fishing. Fishing for monsters. I was caught in their nets. My mother cried out for me but to no avail. Soon I was gagged and thrown aside, never to age again, never to see my mother again. I was thirteen that fateful day. I was thirteen the rest of my life.

 **Winged Boy's Point of View**

I had no parents, plain and simple. I lived in the sky. I had no name, no responsibilities, and no friends or family. It was a sad existence, a lonely one. I flew through the skies at day and nested at night. I was thirteen when it happened. I was used to hunters shooting at me. Normal hunters, not monster hunters. I heard the whoosh of an arrow flying through the sky and I swooped to the left to avoid it, only to get hit with an arrow on my left too. I frantically flapped my wings trying to stay aloft, trying to avoid the large expanse of blue ocean below me. When I feel myself being yanked downwards, until I see a small blue ship. I hear frantic screaming and see people rushing about, pulling a squirming net aboard the ship and tossing it aside. Soon I get down and thrown into a cage. I was thirteen when I saw her. I'm still thirteen when I met her, I'm still thirteen now.

 **Siren's POV**

 **Present Day, 2018, the museum has been opened for thousands of years.**

I sigh and lean against the walls of my prison. They collect "monsters" and leave us here as a spectacle. I'm always chained and gagged. I can't even whisper, they let me out two times a day. Breakfast and dinner. That's when I met the boy. He had chains around his back, there were no guards at meal times and supposedly no chains. He had four guards and I had no gag. I sit by him and the guards say,"Leave now kid."

I start up a song. A random song.

 _Oh she's sweet but a phsycho_

 _a little bit phsycho_

 _at night she screaming_

 _I'm-ma-ma out of my mind_

 _Oh she's hot but a phsycho_

 _So left that she's right though_

 _At night she screaming_

 _I'm-am-ma out of my mind_

 _ **Sweet but Phsycho by Ava Max**_

The guards turn to leave, as does the boy when I grab him and say,"What's your thing?"

"Wings"

"Have a name?"

"No you?"

"Cleo, but everyone calls me Siren Spawn, you can call me Siren, I'll call you Icarus."

"Cool."

He had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, I had sea green hair that fell over my yellow eyes. Strangely enough I was pretty, at least in the world of the museum. He says,"You're a Siren!"

"So?"

"I mean, cool."

"I won't drown you. That's my mom."

"Oh."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen or 2531, you?"

"Same."

"Wow, you couldn't be? From the boat?"

"No! That was you!"

"Your mother was the lady screaming?"

"I try not to think about her. She's dead by now. We can only age in the Aegean and she can't live anywhere else. I'm half human so I'm safe."

I hear guards running into the room, some grab me and immediately put a cloth in my mouth and use thin, small metal chains to tie it on my face I nod at Icarus as I get pulled away, and ready for my next show.

I, despite not going through puberty, had large breasts, so they men who dressed me up for my shows had to put me in some pretty revealing stuff. I had ivory skin, and my human like yellow eyes stood out. But my shows were the best. They would put me in some water and tie people to their seats so they could hear me sing. It was the highlight of my days, the sea water. I get fifteen minutes in it before the show. Then they start the fog machines and give me a pointy rock to sit on. My hair and makeup wouldn't get messed up in the water so they had nothing to be worried about.

Josè and James dressed me up for my shows, my best friends, and insisted no gags or chains. Today James walked in and said,"Cleo! You're not going to like what we have today!"

He tears out shredded rags that loosely resembles a dress. I put it on and notice that I'm barely covered! I'm practically naked! Josè shakes up my hair and James applies my makeup to make me look "rugged and wild" basically like a monster. They let me out five minutes early to swim. Soon guards let in a net and fish me out, tossing me in a cage, taking a moment to stare, and set up for my show. I hear an announcer start,

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have the dangerous, killer, beautiful Siren! Be careful, her songs will make you leap for her into the cold abyss of the ocean! Some of my friends are going to fasten you to your seats to prevent this. Beware her beauty, for she is a beast. She can make you leap from your seats! The horrible, the terrifying, Siren!"

The guards throw me out onto a rock, occasionally letting their hands wander, and chain me to this one position, if I move I get punished later, even if I squirm or adjust my dress. I let into a song. A song of sadness and death, from a play called "Hamilton" written by Lin Manuel Miranda, called Hurricane.

 _In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet_

 _For just a moment, the yellow sky_

 _When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town_

 _I didn't drown_

 _I couldn't seem to die_

 _I wrote my way out_

 _I wrote everything down far as I can see_

 _I wrote my way out_

 _I looked up and the town had its eyes on me_

 _They passed a plate around_

 _Total strangers, moved to kindness by my story_

 _Raised enough for me to book passage on a ship that was New York bound_

 _I_ stopped there, a later line talked about the death of his mother and I couldn't do it. I changed songs. I sang a few more until, on the wet rock I lost my balance and hit my head, I fell unconscious. I woke up in a dark room, the "curator" of the museum was standing there. I'm in my normal black shirt and leggings. He said,"You moved."

"Sorry sir, it's my fault I messed up the show sir."

He pulls out his belt and brings it down on my back. I scream and he says,"I've decided to brand all of the dangerous monsters in our museum. You and the bird boy. Bring him in."

Icarus gets dragged in and shackled to the wall the curator says,"Boy, I need to finish with her than you get branded."

I look at Icarus, a look full of pain and disparity when the curator says,"Take off your shirt so the beating hurts more."

"Yes sir."

I pull of the black shirt and the white undershirt, per usual and he brings the belt down again. I don't flinch. He says,"Scream or I beat the boy."

I look at Icarus, he's scared. This time he brings it down harder. My mother used to say,"Don't show them your pain, if you do they'll hurt you more."

Mother, I'm sorry. I scream and fall to the ground. The curator puts his boot on my back and holds me down. "Stay down Cleo! Please." Icarus yells.

The curator says,"So you two know each other, Siren Spawn."

"Yes sir."

"Yes we do sir!" Icarus interjects.

The curator says,"Boy, I asked her. Now she gets beaten more, and harder. Every time he makes a mistake you pay, siren."

He brings the belt down again with more force, I shriek as he does it again, and again, and again. He tosses me aside and I put on my shirt. He says,"Guards hold her left arm out for the branding."

He holds out a poker, at least a foot long a bit smaller than my arm, and he says,"I'll do yours slowly."

He eases it onto my arm and I scream as the guards hold me still, it takes thirty minutes.


	2. The Camp

**Icarus' POV**

I can still hear her song. I think I love her. I don't know how, I don't know why but I do. I look down at the pattern of feathers burned into my flesh, it does look cool. Siren got and octopus that curled around her arm. I silently count the seconds until lunch.

 **Siren's POV**

I wash off my back in the shower. I hear the thundering footsteps of guards, two stop in to get me. They gag me and drag me towards the curator's office, they have Icarus too. He says,"Siren, you have no clothes..."

Shit! They grabbed me in the middle of a shower, I turn bright red and Icarus laughs and says,"Wonder what he needs?"

I shake my head when they throw us in the office. I hear a voice say,"The Siren and the bird."

It was a female voice. She motions the guards away and tosses me some clothes and says,"I told them no restraints, I'm sorry."

She walks over to Icarus and unlocks the chains around his wings. They fall to the ground and I hear a ripping sound and see Icarus' golden wings, the feathers shaking. She walks over to me and says,"No singing to escape alright?"

I nod and she takes the gag off. She says,"My father died last night, I was asking around and he treats you worse than animals, I'm remodeling. You can have space to swim and fly, beds, real food. Until then I'm sending you to a camp for demigods. Monsters aren't welcome but Percy Jackson said that you guys are welcome. Siren would you mind staying for a little bit. I need to talk to you."

Icarus leaves and she says,"I'm getting you to a doctor, and the records say that you haven't left since, 500 BCE! You might be a little overwhelmed. Please behave."

"I will."

We walk out into a city of glowing lights and loud voices. Tall buildings and people walking everywhere. She says,"We'll get that burn inked over, it'll look cool!"

She pulls me into a room full of people. She takes me into a room where a man in a white coat says,"What's wrong?"

"My father hurt her and she needs help, she's from the special zoo across the street."

"Ohhh, here's a lotion to put on, apply it twice daily."

"Thanks."

We leave and walk across the street. She says,"What's your name?"

"Cleo, call me Siren."

"Do you want to get that burn tattooed?"

"Yes."

She pulls me into a small room where she gives a guy money and he asks,"What do you want done?"

"Could you fill in these burnt spots with the colors of the ocean."

He says,"Sure."

It hurts, but it's fine. We leave when he's done and she says,"You need to keep the kids under control on the bus ride, you can sing if necessary. They'll freak out."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

We walk back and everyone is gathered in the cafeteria, no restraints. I sit next to Icarus, a song in my mind. He says,"You ready to leave?"

"Of course."

A boy in an orange shirt with black hair and eyes the color of my hair goes "onstage" or tables we put together to look like a stage he says,"Hello, tomorrow you're all going to Camp Halfblood. You are going into cabins with the gods who made you, or who are like you. So when I call that god please come up with the head of your cabin, we are passing around sheets with your god, and spider people Annabeth needs to talk to you."

I look at my sheet Poisedon, duh. Icarus has a sheet that says Zeus, again duh! He calls out,"Poisedon!"

I step up and he says,"Is that it?"

No one else volunteers. I say,"I'm Siren."

"Is that your name or a nickname?"

"Nickname."

"Cool, I'm Percy."

"I thought Poisedon didn't have kids."

"I thought Sirens didn't either."

"My mother was the first Siren, I'm kinda old."

"My girlfriend and I had an encounter with Sirens."

"I'm different."

"I can see that, you look more human than monster."

"My father was a human."

He sees a girl and waves her over,"Annabeth! Over here Wise Girl!"

"Seaweed brain!" She says as she runs over she asks,"Who's this?"

"I'm Siren."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Cool, daughter of Athena?"

"Yes."

"Time to go guys! Siren you can keep them calm right?" Percy says.

"Yes."

We file into a bus, a satyr drives and conversations start. I sit alone when Icarus walks over and says,"When we stop he said I can fly the rest of the way."

"Percy said that there's a lake by our cabin so I can swim there and sleep there and sing there."

"Cool! Freedom, it's amazing that finally I can fly!"

"I can swim!"

Soon the bus stops and we all get fifteen dollars, I look at the green paper and say,"This is the first time I've ever held any money, other than a drachma."

We stop at a place called Starbucks, Percy and Annabeth walk up to Icarus and I, who must look confused as hell and say,"When was the last time you guys were in a coffee shop?"

I say,"I've heard of a coffee shop, but I don't know what they are."

Icarus nods and Percy says,"When were you captured?"

"I don't know, 500 BCE, whatever that is, oh who won the war?"

"World War one or two?" Percy asks.

"The peloponnisian war, seaweed brain." Annabeth replies,"Sparta."

"Damn." Icarus interjects.

Percy says,"Have you ever had coffee before?"

"No!" I say.

He says,"I'll order for you then, what do you guys eat?"

"We don't care. Bull was good but we never could get that, seaweed and salmon I guess." I say.

"Anything I could catch." Icarus answers.

Percy says some stuff that I can't understand and comes back with two brown things, brownies I think, and two cookies, two steaming cups and two cold ones. He passes me a steaming cup and brownie, Icarus gets a cold cup and cookie, Annabeth gets a cold cup and brownie, and Percy takes a steaming cup and a cookie. He says,"Enjoy the wonders of Starbucks!"

I scarf down the brownie, so good! And I sip the "latte" and say,"Icarus, how did we ever live without this for more than 2,500 years!"

He said,"I dunno."

Percy and Annabeth exchange looks and laugh. Soon we go to get back on the bus when Icarus spreads his wings and says,"You want a ride?"

"The sky isn't really my scene, but sure."

He picks me up and flies off into the distance. When we arrive at camp it's dark, my hair is a mess when the monsters line up by a tree. Percy says,"Siren, you go first. Touch the tree and if you're kind and don't want to murder us all, you can enter."

I slowly step up to the tree, I lay my shaky hand onto the tree. The golden shield, which was buzzing at me, melts away to form a doorway. Percy walks in with me. He shows me to our cabin and says,"Here's your bed."

"Can I sleep in the lake?"

"What?"

"Are you dumb, I asked if I could sleep in the lake!"

"Sure, I'll wake you up for breakfast, I'll get an early swim."

"Haha very funny."

"The kids of Athena want you to talk to them about monsters tomorrow, right after breakfast."

"Woohoo." I say unenthusiastically.

I jump into the lake, I find a soft bed of algae and take off my pants, I only sleep in a shirt and underwear sue me! I sing a song I've heard a few times.

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head_

 _Knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head_

 _knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _Till I've had enough_

 _Cause I'm only human_

 _human by Christina Perry, a really good song, its so inspiring_

I'm interrupted by a tapping on my shoulder. "Percy!"

"Siren that was beautiful."

"Go back Percy, this is dangerous!"

"Ok, night."


	3. Siren

I yawn and stretch, taking in a mouthful of water and I love it. I swim up to the surface and go up for breakfast when a boy from the Aphrodite cabin grinds up against me. I say,"What the hell!"

"Come on baby, you know you want to."

" _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

 _I can always see them coming from the left or from the right_

 _I don't want to be a priss I'm just trying to be polite_

 _But it always seems to bite me in the_

 _Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot_

 _You think that we should hookup but I think that we should not_

 _You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth and that is when it started going south!_

 _Get your hands of my hips or I'll punch you in the lip_

 _Stop your staring at my, hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink_

 _No I'm not your missing link_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint take a hint!"_

 _Take a hint from Victorious_

He comes closer, and just kisses me. My voice can sometimes draw people closer, sometimes it pushes them away, I can't control it. I push away, but before he can respond he falls to the ground. He starts convulsing and I yell,"Help, anyone please help!"

Percy says,"What the hell did you do?"

"N-Nothing, he kissed me and he-he"

I fall to the ground next to Percy he says,"Siren, your lips, they're green?"

I touch a finger to my lips and it burns. "Ow!"

Percy says,"I think you poisoned him!"

"No, I didn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't!"

"I know, just take a deep breath."

Soon the boy stops, he's dead. I say,"My mother told me the sailor drowned."

"Siren, a sailor should be able to swim."

"I know!"

It all makes sense. The haiku called the Siren's Kiss

Kiss of the Siren

Deadly as a viper's bite

Kiss of certain death

 _I made that up._

I say,"Percy do you have a boat?"

"I can get one."

"I need to go home."

"Where?"

"The Aegean."

"Siren, we need to talk, oh and here, to cover the poison." Annabeth says as she tosses me a small bottle of dark red lipstick.

I follow her down the hall where she says,"I think I can get us a boat, but first we need to go to Olympus. We need to see the gods."

"Icarus, can he come?"

"Sure."

We leave and I got to the bathroom, I wet a paper towel and scrub the poison off of my lips, then I put on the lipstick. I look normal. I walk down the hall to talk to Icarus.

"Icarus! Come down!"

I feel an intense wind blowing my hair around as he lands. I say,"I have to leave."

"I'm coming."

"Icarus, you can't, where I'm going you can't follow. I'm going home Icarus."

"The museum?"

"No, my home."

"The Aegean!"

"First we have to meet with the gods, come on. Annabeth is coming with us."

"Cool."

He picks me up and flies around looking for Annabeth, he swoops down and grabs her. She screams and I say,"Chill it's only a demon monster that's trying to kill is."

She screams louder when Icarus says,"I'm not a demon!"

She says,"Siren! What the hell!"

"We're going to the Empire State Building." I say.

He flies, the wind in my hair, the camp shrinking behind us, and the bugs in my mouth. We land at a small door when Icarus says,"I shouldn't go in, I'll wait here."

Annabeth squeezes my hand and we walk in. As soon as we walk in Aphrodite yells,"She killed my kid!"

Poseidon says,"He kissed her!"

"Excuse me." I quietly say.

"That's what my kids do!" Aphrodite shrieks!

"Sirens don't like being kissed!" Poseidon yells.

Athena shoots me an understanding look and yells,"Both of, stop your childish arguing! She's right here!"

Aphrodite glares at me as I say,"I didn't mean to kill him, that's why I need to learn how to control my powers, if it's not too much trouble I need a boat. Please."

Apollo says,"If you sing a song, then perhaps."

"Strange request brother," Artemis says.

Annabeth coughs and says,"Maybe later."

"No, I can do this. What song?"

"Titanium, by David Guetta."

 _"You're shouting out, but I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not sayin much._

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _Shoot me down but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet you take your aim_

 _Fire away fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium"_

"Wow, you get your boat." Apollo says.

"Can't we take a vote!" Aphrodite says.

"All in favor of giving her a boat raise your hand."

All of them raise their hand except Aphrodite. Poseidon tosses me a small wooden model do a boat and says,"Put in water and it's a full ship."

"Thanks."

I turn and leave, when we get out Icarus says,"Where to?"

"I'm going to the Aegean, you can't come."

"Siren, I-"

"No, I won't put you in danger like that. I can't."

"I can drop you off close to it though."

"Fine."

We say goodbye to Annabeth, Icarus says that he'll live where he used to over the Aegean so we can talk, and we set sail. We go back home, maybe I'll meet some other sirens.

 **Hours later**

Percy is sailing as I hear the loud boom of a gun. I yell,"Icarus! Where are you!"

I scan the sky and see him spiraling down near here, Percy makes the water push us towards him, I see a small boat of men laughing about their shot. He hits the deck and I crouch down by him. He doesn't move I grab his hand and sing,

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _And I'm, I'm feeling so small_

 _It was over my head and know nothing at all_

 _And I will stumble and fall_

 _I'm still learning to love and just starting to crawl_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

"Cleo, I love you," he mutters barely audible, a large blood stain blossoming on his chest.

"Icarus, stay with me."

"I'm sorry Cleo. I-"

He stops, he stops breathing, he stops talking, he stops flying! He's dead my only friend, he's dead! All because of humans, I close his eyes and say,"Percy bury him and leave, don't come back, I will kill you. Leave now."

He says,"Cleo-"

"No Cleo is dead, she died with Icarus. Goodbye Percy Jackson."

I dive into the cold salt water, vowing my revenge on all humans. I swim to find my family, and no one ever hears from me again.


End file.
